Lion of Lightning
by SilverHowl
Summary: (A Pokemon fan fiction) Thunder was just a little kid when it had happened. The murder that should never have happened. His father had killed his mother, and the pride is afraid Thunder will become like his dad. In order to protect the pride, the King killed his father and exiled Thunder. But he didn't leave unscathed. He will always have a scar to remind him of his terrible fate


**Me: Do I hear new story?**

 **Thunder: Yeah, you finally decided to make a new Pokemon story**

 **Me: Yep! I was getting a little bored with my other one and I need new ideas. And now with Yugi, the Prisoner being finished I don't have anything to write**

 **Thunder: Well let's get to the story**

 **Me: Please read and review!**

Thunder raced after a rattata, killing it quickly. He was a Shinx, and he was an orphan. His father, Blade, had killed his mother. They had used to be apart of a pride, but when the pride learned about what Blade had done, they killed him and then exiled Thunder. He had nothing to do with his mother's death, but the pride feared Thunder would become like his father. Thunder pawed at the rattata. He missed his mother terribly, and wished he had a friend. Everyone knew him, and what his father did.

Everyone was scared of him. A tear fell from his face, but he tried to stop. He didn't want others to think he was weak. He walked down to a water hole, and knelt down lapping the cool water. Many pokemon moved away quickly when they saw him. The water hole was big, but you could still see the opposite side of it. Thunder heard laughter and he looked up. On the other side there was a pride of lions and many cubs were playing together. There was only one male pyroar, and he was playing with a young girl litleo. They appeared to be father and daughter.

Almost right away, Thunder started to like her. She had a beautiful smile, a gentle gaze, and was very pretty. Thunder looked down, not knowing what to do. He decided he would go and try to talk to her. He knew they would know who he was, because he had a scar that his old pride did so everyone would know who he was. He shook, but tried to be brave. He went around and noticed the father was gone. He snapped a branch accidentally and the girl turned around. "Hi there! My name is Flare!" She said. Thunder was taken aback. Usually everyone was afraid of him. "I-i'm Thunder." He said.

She smiled. "So you're the one they always talk about. You don't seem that dangerous to me." She said with kind eyes. He heard a vicious roar from behind him, and he turned around and quickly got as low as he could. "Get away from my daughter!" He said. "But dad! He's just a cub like me! How could he possibly be dangerous?" Flare said. "His father was a murderer! I'm not taking any chances. Even if he isn't dangerous, he is weak. He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks! He won't ever survive. He will die out there in a matter of a week maybe even less." The father said. He snarled at Thunder, and the young Shinx raced off. He kept running till he was kind of far, in a dark forest.

He sat down and cried. "Why can't I ever have friends? I'm not dangerous, and I'm not weak either! I'll show them! I'll practice fighting, and I'll eat more. I can learn, and maybe when I am older they will take me into their pride and I can befriend that one girl. No one has ever been nice to me like that before, like she had." Thunder said sadly. He got up, and walking by a tree raked his claws on it. He looked around, and when he spotted a nice big plant, he pounced on it raking it with his claws. He bit and tore into it shredding it. Days and days passed with him training becoming stronger and stronger. He was already taking down Tauros and those were very difficult to take down.

After a while, he had evolved into a Luxio, and recently into a Luxray. He started heading to the water hole, in which he hadn't even been there since the incident with the father and the girl. Many animals looked up at him with fear in their eyes. No one moved. He wasn't the same thin and fearful Shinx he once was. He was a powerful, but still kind hearted, Luxray. He knelt down to lap up the cool water, and animals immediately moved away from him. He was hurt that they were so scared of him, but he didn't show it. He raised his head hearing something, and walked to the noise.

A young Litleo was shivering, and there was a Luxio snickering at her. The Luxio scratched her face, and Thunder walked over to him. He glared at the younger one, and the Luxio shrinked back. He nudged the girl onto her feet. He kept an eye on the Luxio and walked with the Litleo. "Are you alright?" Thunder asked. The girl nodded her head. "My name is Thunder. May I ask what your name is?" He asked. "I-I am Lillia." She said. There was fear in her eyes. "There's no need to be afraid little one, I won't hurt you. Where is your father and mother?" He asked. She nodded her head over at a Pyroar. He thought he saw… No, it couldn't be. He walked with Lillia, and she raced to her mother and started sobbing. "I found her being harassed by a Luxio." He said. He bowed to show respect and that he was no threat.

She looked at him curiously, like she had not expected to see him. "Aren't you Thunder?" She asked. He looked down a little nervously. "Yes, I am Thunder." He said. He saw her gaze flicker, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was that one girl's father. The girl who had shown him kindness. The father came over and saw the scratch on his daughter's face. The mother told him what had happened, and he looked at Thunder strangely. "I am Sol, and this is my wife Rose. I did not expect you to still be alive, and I certainly didn't expect you to save my daughter. Thank you." He said. Thunder bowed even lower, and his face was close to the ground. "No need to be so formal, you may get up." Sol said. Thunder nodded and stood back up. He heard a gasp, and turned around. It was then, he saw her.


End file.
